


十皇子x世子（极短篇）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	十皇子x世子（极短篇）

冷静自持，颇有些心计的世子因为某些原因被迫与王子订下婚约。  
同是男人，却即将成亲。立时成了百姓茶余饭后的谈资，也成了皇室成员中的笑柄。  
婚约的两名主角也接受不了。  
两人不对盘，互看对方不顺眼，生性调皮捣蛋活泼开朗的王子不喜欢明明长得温文尔雅，却总是一副冷漠表情，极有城府的世子，让人不敢接近。  
世子更是厌恶这个皇子，平时对这种生性顽劣不思进取的皇室“纨绔子弟”，世子连看都不屑看一眼。  
他是有远志，暗里参与改朝换代宏图大业的人，若不是计划需要，他不可能搅进如此荒唐的事情中来。  
“喂，去院子里走走吗？”  
“我要看书。”  
“喂，喝红茶吗？”  
“我饮绿茶。”  
“喂，去看戏吗？”  
“吵。”  
“喂我说，你活得怎么这么无趣？”  
“这位殿下，请下次直接叫名字。还有，若你太闲，就到院子里踢毽子，逗逗鸟也可以。我很忙，非常忙，下次殿下请不要因为无聊就叫我过来，我的时间很宝贵。”  
“哎嘿——你这人可真傲慢无礼。”  
“你的态度也好不到哪去。”  
“我怎么了，我怎么啦？我好心叫你过来玩你怎么这么不知好坏？你的时间宝贵难道我的时间就不宝贵吗？我，十皇子的时间，都是用黄金计算的，你不知道吗？你不感激涕零谢恩怎么还敢如此傲慢无礼？”  
“那我实在是受不起这隆重恩待。”  
世子起身出屋，懒得理站到桌子上叉腰瞪眼同自己想吵一架的王子。  
“喂喂喂，我警告你不要嘚瑟！”  
世子左脚踏出了门槛，回身淡淡看他一眼。  
“喂，还是先管好你自己吧。”  
你看看，你看看！他就是如此讨厌！  
王子想要整整这个世子，听闻世子不近女色（果然是块无聊的石头），洁身自好，便做好计划引人去妓院，引人做红牌上宾，引人误喝合欢酒。  
本想就此坏掉世子不沾女色的名声，但坏主意多可本性善良的皇子到最后时刻后悔了。  
推门进屋时，世子药性正浓，躺倒在席上，身侧是倚在怀里的红牌，已经被脱去了一件外衣，世子抓着红牌细细的手腕无力却坚持着阻止她继续解浅蓝色中衣。  
皇子让人退出去，自己傻呆呆愣在原地不知所措。  
静谧屋里只有两盏落地香烛点着，昏暗暖黄烛光，满屋的莲花香，良辰美景，正是恋人夜晚相会的时刻。  
他即将过门的“妻子”，此刻衣衫不整的侧躺在席上，支着手肘想起来又无力起身。呼吸微促，总是面无表情或是微弯嘴角透露不屑一顾神情的脸此刻同抹了胭脂水粉一般，温润如玉的面容布满细细的薄汗，让这张脸在昏暗中隐隐发亮。  
多么温驯无害，又有些楚楚可怜。  
“喂，你…你还好吗？”  
王子想帮世子穿好衣服将人带回去，他上前坐在他旁边，手触摸到他的时候，世子身上没有一处不是热的，不是汗湿的，从敞开露出的皮肤白得发光，那捏着衣带的手不动了，他此时不该却又在思量着，是该系好？还是该解开？  
昏昏沉沉的世子狠咬下唇让自己清醒些，唇流了血。  
王子见了饱满心唇上的那抹红想：应该很疼吧？  
这样想着，手指鬼使神差地伸出来想去擦掉那抹血，想去触摸那片唇，按一按，证实一下是不是同它看起来那般软。  
世子嘴里满是血腥味，大脑艰难运作起来，他清醒一些，看到伸过来的手，抓住手腕起身将王子压在身下，软弱无力地揍他。  
王子拿手臂挡着左躲右躲，“哎呦！你这人！我是来救你的你怎么还打我啊！哎呦！”都这样了，打人怎么还这么疼！  
“混蛋…你以为我不知道这是你干的？！混蛋……混小子……”  
“啊！啊！别打了！你冷静一点，冷静一点啦……”  
世子俯身揪住王子衣领，“看你做的好事！”  
那张在眼前放大的脸俊秀英气极了，茶色眼眸浸润水，脸颊红彤彤的。  
世子瞪着他，可此刻一点气势都没有。  
他太可爱了……他好漂亮……他怎么能又英气又漂亮又可爱呢……他吃什么长大的啊……王子胡思乱想。  
王子一双明亮的下垂眼满满都是世子的面庞。他看一个男人看呆了。  
世子身体散发着热气，他的气息也是湿热的，呼在王子的脸上，王子鼻端闻到的莲花香愈发浓了。  
世子衣衫不整，因为俯身的动作，领口更大开了，从浅蓝色中衣、丝绸内衣中露出来的那白得发光的胸膛晃了王子的眼睛。  
王子俊秀的脸红了。  
疯了，他也热起来了。热到要蒸发了。  
世子泄愤着打了一顿人之后，实是没多少力气了，所以当王子突然抓住他手腕，两人滚了两圈，他又被压在身下的时候，他已经无力反抗了。  
但他还是拿眼瞪他，可这只让人觉得更可爱，更热了。  
“原来就这点小把戏？你就会使这些下三滥的手段？”  
王子听不见世子嘲讽他的话，他注视着他，已经热得神志不清了。  
在灯下，这人像块上等的凝脂玉，他衣衫不整地躺在我身下……  
黑影覆盖世子，薄唇吻了上来，世子眼睛睁得更圆了。  
暖黄烛光下世子眼前骤然放大的脸是红的，王子闭着眼睫毛颤巍巍，同情窦初开（本来就情窦未开）的少年吻心爱的少女一样吻着他。  
世子猛地转开头，皱眉低声骂了一句疯子。  
“李律……”当王子低声呼唤他名字的时候，世子惊讶，同时又有不好的预感。  
“李律，我…我帮你行么？”  
“你帮我什么？”世子转头瞪他。  
“就…就…我帮你解决……”王子红着脸，越说越小声。  
世子不回答，只是冷漠地看着他，审视他。无声用眼神质问他，你？你凭什么？  
越被这样看越着迷，越被这样对待越想证明给他看。  
“我可以帮你，我帮你……”边说着边直起身脱掉了自己的外衣、腰带。  
解着中衣的带子俯下身，王子那双黑白分明的下垂眼不再是温和无害了，沉如夜的眼让世子心惊。  
王子凑过来又要吻他，他忙侧过头。薄唇便落在脸颊，一下一下亲他，像小鸡啄米。  
“我帮你……”扯掉自己的中衣，双手捧着世子发烫的脸正过来，毫无技巧的吻他。  
疯子。嘴被堵住了，世子便在心里骂他，他去掰他手指竟然一点都掰不动。  
世子用尽全力推起压在身上的人。  
手腕被握住按在身体两侧，高温的身体又再次贴了上来。  
王子胡乱吻着脸，世子扭头躲，唇移到颈间，身上人压着他小心翼翼去解他衣带，“起来……”世子手去抵王子的肩膀，发现那肩膀没有看上去那么单薄，“你做什么？！”那双手竟然又去拉他衣服领子。  
衣服敞开了，王子的衣服也在世子推拒中拉扯开了，赤裸的前胸抵前胸，“住手……”世子拉不住他的手，便抓着他的手腕随他一块滑进了自己宽松的贴身衣裤中。  
室内混乱的呼吸中突然生出一声急喘，那叹出之人抬高了头，轻喘着闭眼逃避现实。  
疯了，他简直是疯了。这个疯子，登徒子……  
世子心里骂着身上人，身体却因为他的套弄而感知快感，止不住颤抖。  
“你也…你也帮你一下我……帮我一下可以么？”虽然是询问，但手已经被拉着往他衣裤里探。  
两人互帮互助解决了问题。  
end.


End file.
